Main:Youna Dufournet
Saumur, France |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Retired |Row 5 title = Twitter |Row 5 info = @titgym37youna}} Youna Dufournet (born October 19, 1993 in Saumur) is a retired French gymnast. She trained at INSEP Paris, and is the 2014 French National Champion and 2009 World Vault bronze medalist. Senior Career 2009 Dufournet is the 2009 World Vault bronze medalist and all-around champion of the Mediterranean Games. In addition to her vaulting medal, Dufournet placed fifth in the all-around at the World Championships, the highest placement ever for a female French gymnast. She is France's first female medalist on vault, and only the fifth to medal at all in World or Olympic competition, following 2004 Olympic bars champion Émilie Le Pennec, 1995 World floor bronze medalist Ludivine Furnon, 1996 World bars bronze medalist Isabelle Severino, and World Floor bronze medalist Cassy Vericel. 2012 Olympics On June 10th, it was announced that Dufournet would be on the French team for the 2012 Olympics. At the Olympics, Dufournet planned to get into the uneven bars event final, but fell in qualifications. The French team did not make the team final. After the Olympics, Dufournet said she would not retire and try for Rio in 2016. 2013 In January, Dufournet was announced as part of the lineup for the La Roche-sur-Yon World Cup, as a wild card athlete. She withdrew from the lineup with a knee injury. The injury required surgery and she was out for most of the year.injury & surgery 2014 Dufournet started her comeback in April, when she won the French National title in the all-around, as well as uneven bars and balance beam. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and Romania, winning team silver. She won another team silver at a friend meet against Austria and the Netherlands, and was named to the French team for the World Championships. In Nanning, China, the French team finished in thirteenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. After Nanning, Dufournet competed at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Chiasso, Switzerland, placing fifth in the all-around and posting the second-highest score on uneven bars. She competed at the Swiss Cup Zurich a few days later, but did not make the finals. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing fourth with her team and seventh on uneven bars after a fall. 2015-2016 In March, Dufournet competed at the French Nationals, placing sixth on bars and eighth with her team. She was only named an alternate to the French team for the European Championships, but went on to win the title on uneven bars at the Doha World Cup later that month, and silver on bars at the Varna World Cup in May. She was set to compete in Belgium at the end of May, but suffered a shoulder injury in training and withdrew.shoulder injury She returned to competition at the French National Championships, only competing three events, and placing seventh on balance beam. She retired following the competition.retirement Medal Count References